


Impasse

by catskardllamas



Series: Impasse [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: 3 part series, Multi, also i love julie andrews, im so obsessed, inspired by Bridgerton, not just damien haas x reader, shes a treasure, we'll see how this ends, you just gotta wait and see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Impasse is a 3-part series revolving around Reader entering society in Regency-Era London. Completely inspired by me binging the entirety of Bridgerton in less than 24 hours, Impasse will either end up with either Duke Damien Haas or Courtney Miller.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader, courtney miller x reader
Series: Impasse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102694
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware that I’m tagging names that aren’t in this installment of Impasse. But just wait! They’ll be in the next two parts. This will be a 3 part series only. It will not be updated every day. But my prompt notebook series will be a daily(ish) “filler”. Enjoy♥

The town square was a-flood with decorations for upcoming festivities. The tall posts of oil lamps were strung with vines covered in roses. Streets and walkways were swept clean regularly in hopes that those with higher society ranks would make their way through and be impressed. Building fronts were wiped, banisters were polished, windows were crystal clear. Excitement was buzzing all around for the beginning of The Season.

The House of Topp was alight with anticipation. The youngest of the twins, Y/n, had been prepping to come out to society. She was beyond that of the average age for girls to enter the court. Most of the time, this would bring a disadvantage to the families, joining society so late. To Y/n, however, this would only make her more assured.

Viscountess Topp had long-since passed, moments after delivering her youngest children; Shayne and Y/n. They lived with their father and also their eldest brother, Ian. Once Ian grew to be a man respectable in age and career, Viscount Topp left the household for business quite some years later. He never returned, but often wrote to recount his family on all of the happenings amongst himself and his work. Rumors flew, as they often do in society, that the Viscount found a new love, maybe even sired more children. Of course, the household of Topp denied all and every rumor. 

Many in society had been waiting to see what had become of The Honorable Y/n Topp.

\----

The young housemaid fretfully knocked on the bedroom door in an attempt to wake the sleeping woman on the other side. “Miss Y/n! You must get up and begin the preparations for today’s event! Miss Y/n? Please! You know how much work has to be put in for you to be presented in front of Queen Charlotte. Miss Y/n?”

“Step aside, Caroline. You’ll never get her to respond with such a mollified tone.” The head housekeeper turned from the young woman to the white oak door separating the two servants from the slumbering girl. “Miss Y/n! You must wake up this instant! I will NOT sit by and let you squander your chances to withhold your family’s honor and pride. You have until the next ringing of the church bell before you’re bottom is sitting down in the day room for your morning tea. Do I make myself clear?”

The housekeeper walked away leaving Caroline in wait for her charge. But soon enough, Y/n emerged from her quarters. The two looked at each other and giggled.

“One of these days she’s going to rip the door off of the wall,” Y/n said as she raked her fingers through her hair while the two women made their way to the day room. 

“I can’t imagine how any of your future children will behave, with a mother that likes to test the patience of the help.” Caroline tittered.

“Caroline…” Y/n looked at her with a mark of disdain.

“My apologies, Miss Y/n. I know your stance on having a baby. I just can’t help it sometimes. I’ve known you since we were in leading-strings.”

This caused Y/n to smile ever so softly. “Back when it was the three of us against the world.”

“I know you miss her, M’lady. I do, too. But our friend is doing what she loves. Surrounded by what she loves. That is what’s important to the story.” Caroline laid a gentle hand on her arm.

“When did you get so wise, my dearest friend?”

The cocked eyebrow should have been enough of an answer. “You have never worked for someone like _you_.”

After entering the day room, Y/n approached her family, giving them kisses on the tops of their heads. “Good morning, Big Brother. I hope you slept well.”

Ian put down the articles he had been reading to make eye contact with his sister. “Are we talking quantity or quality?”

“Hmm, I suppose that question means you did not. Please don’t work yourself into an early grave. Shayne will let this home fall to rubble.” Y/n took a seat next to her twin, setting into her fruit platter and tea.

“Pardon me, dear sister? What makes you think you could fair any better?” Shayne turned to his sister, flicking her elbow.

“Oh, I’m sure it would be just as disastrous. That is why our brother needs to retire at a decent time tonight. We know he’s not off gallivanting about trying to raise a raucous, nor does he acquire the skill of stealth. We know he’s not leaving after the sun leaves. He’s working. He’s working for us and our home. But sometimes he works too much.” Y/n stood up from where she was sitting. “I’m off to become presentable for her majesty. Ian, dearest brother, please take better care of yourself. At least for this night. You deserve it.”

\---

It is tradition, that when a young woman presenting to the queen, that they are to be accompanied by their mother, or governess. While Y/n had neither of those, she was not shy about her intentions. She walked down the carpet with a smile befitting a crown of daisies and baby’s breath. She kept her head up to the onlookers, but her eyes down, to the feet of the queen.

Her majesty had sounded rather curious but ultimately pleased with what was before her. She gave her pleasant regards to the curtseying young woman and waved her away, waiting for the next one.

Y/n and her handmaid stood to the side of the room, patiently waiting along with the others to be sent out. Her job for the day was done. The next morning would bring her callers, potential matches for marriage. While the act was what she knew she was getting into, it was one she most detested. Y/n watched her eldest brother work to the bone for most of his life. Ian would have to find and wed someone capable of being with him as he carried on the family name. Her twin, Shayne, didn’t have such responsibilities. He was free to join military ranks, or travel, or receive the highest education. He had spoken on the latter quite often, but Y/n guessed that he was too worried to leave his only family behind. But Y/n? Her duties were as they always were and would be for the firstborn daughters; to enter society and be wed to someone with financial status. She would carry on the name of her husband and raise children for him. It was a fate that she often fought with herself over. How could she be a mother when she didn’t have one next to her in her whole life? How could she be a decent parent when her own father left his family behind to do God knows what in God knows where?

Arriving back at the manor, Y/n and Caroline made their ways back to the drawing-room, to share discourse with her twin. She had wanted to share her experience of presenting to the queen with Shayne, maybe share a joke about the others. She wasn’t expecting, however, to meet more than her twin standing at the tea table. 

“Lord Haas?” Caroline raised her eyebrows as her charge choked on her words.

“Miss Y/n. How lovely to see you again!” The Duke walked up to Y/n, bowing in front of her. “You look as beautiful as ever.”

The two young women shared a quick look before they both turned their attention back to the men standing before them. “I...thank you, Lord Haas. I had to put on everything to meet the queen today. I’m honored that you think so highly of my efforts and the efforts of my maids. I’m surprised to see you here, however. Your duties as a duke have left you some spare time?”

“As a matter of fact, I came here today to speak with Ian. I have a...question...I’d like to present to him. Is he around?” The Duke held his hands behind his back while peering around the room.

Shayne spoke up. “He had to run a quick business errand. He should be back before nightfall. Would you care to stay until then? We can catch up.”

“Thank you, dear friend, that sounds perfect.” The man turned to Y/n and gave a nod. “I look forward to seeing you during my stay here in town. I believe it will be even brighter, now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The social Season has officially begun. Deals are being made amongst friends and old flames are fanning. Will there be any sparks igniting as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m turning this into a 4 part fic. There’s no way I can comfortably fit what I want into 3 separate sections. Part 3 will be out when this hits 15 notes! Thank you to everyone that liked and interacted with the first part. And thank you to the fans of my other works. I love all of you omg. Enjoy ♥

“What do you suspect he wants to talk about?” After the morning activities with Lord Haas in the drawing-room, Y/n and her handmaid found themselves busy with average daily activities. 

Caroline’s expression was nonplussed as she stared at the back of Y/n’s head. The women were preparing Y/n for bed. The latter was in her chair as the housemaid brushed through her hair.

“Why must you give me that look every time I open my mouth?”

“Why must such ridiculous things come out of your mouth every time you open it?”

They discovered Shayne in his favorite study, books littering the desk he occupied. Y/n would always ask him when he planned on attending university but the young man tended to reply with something akin to “that’s not for me”. The young woman didn’t understand. She knew how smart her twin was, how clever he could be given the situation. Mayhaps one day he’d see the things he could accomplish.

“To what do I owe this visit?” The fair-haired man asked as his sister sat at the opposite side of his desk. A rather thick tome set open before him while his right hand held a fountain pen to sheets of parchment.

Y/n perched her arms along the length of the armrests and sat comfortably. “I thought I might see what you’re up to. But I find that you’re doing nothing different than normal. When are you going to talk to Father about university?”

Shayne restraint from rolling his eyes visible as he went back to his books, and scratching at the parchment. “When are you going to talk to me about Courtney?”

“What? That has nothing to do with...Shayne. My favorite twin, you could be doing so many more things if you were off to study. Collegiately.”

This caused the young man to sigh. “Y/n-,”

“I’m being serious here, Shayne. You’re in here, every day, reading and writing. It’s almost a different book a week. Sometimes, your nose is in a book about far-off adventures in distant lands and sometimes it’s about the history and tragedies of the lands around us. Look that book right there.” She motioned to the collection of parchment before Shayne. “I gather that one is not Shakespeare. What is it? The history of France?” 

Shayne lowered his head back to the pages before putting his pen back on the parchment, not meeting his sister’s eyes. “Spain, as a matter of fact.”

Y/n held a blank countenance. 

“I’m trying my hand at the Spanish language. Does that quell your curiosity?”

Y/n smirked. “You’re just proving my point.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” The young man laid his fountain pen on the parchment and clasped his hands together before leaning forward. “I’ll talk to Father about university _if_ you read and respond to Courtney’s letter..”

The young woman grumbled and stood up from her chair. “Suddenly, I have a desire for some poetry. Caroline, I’ll be in the library. I’ll call for you if I need you.”

The handmaid nodded from where she stood by the fireplace, her hands clasped in front of her as Y/n walked to the door. “Of course.”

Y/n turned one last glance to her twin before exiting the room and found Caroline in the chair Y/n’s ownself just left. The handmaid was smiling at Shayne as he talked. The rosy tint to Caroline’s cheeks as the man laughed sparked Y/n’s curiosity yet still managed to make her smile. It was cute if she had to be honest. The handmaid had the tendency, lately, to be quieter than usual. While yes, Caroline was well-mannered and modest, it was different when Shayne was around. Had it just been the two women, Caroline could be witty. Y/n enjoyed that in the handmaid. It was refreshing and reminded her of a long-lost friend.

“For Heaven’s sake, Courtney. You’re not even here but you’re still _here_.” The young woman fiddled with a woven bracelet made from brightly colored twine.

“Y/n?” A voice called from next to her as her hand was on the doorknob to the library.

“Oh, Lord Haas! I did not realize you were here.” Y/n peered behind her companion and to her own left and right, in case she missed any other person.

“It’s just me. And please, call me Damien. We’ve known each other since we were young, back when we had all of our friends amongst us.” The duke gave a gentle pleading look. 

“I was a tad cheeky back then. I wasn’t going to call you by any title.”

Damien cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re still a tad cheeky to this day. Am I wrong?”

Y/n’s matched his smirk before opening the door to the library and making her way inside. A witty remark was caught in her throat when her eyes caught someone standing next to the nearest shelving of books.

“Court-Courtney?” Her hand slipped off of the knob of the door. “What are you doing here?”

The light-haired woman bit her lip. “I wanted to visit. You never responded to any of my letters. I thought...I thought maybe something had happened.”

“You...I can’t...Excuse me.” The young woman turned around in haste and scurried away. She found herself in the empty kitchen trying to breathe through what just happened.

_Good going. You’re such a coward._

“I’m such a coward.”

“No, you’re not.” Damien had followed her into the cooking area. He led her to a chair and guided her to sit. “Some refreshment might make it better?”

Y/n watched her old friend as he went about collecting items. She noticed how at ease he seemed going through her icebox and cupboards. How expertly he sliced up fruit. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in his livery, as well, but there was enough going on inside of her head. Damien approached the table with a modest platter and placed it in the center of the table before he sat himself in a chair across from her.

“I figure that some soft cheese might do some good as well as figs and berries. I hope they comfort you the way they do me.” He had gestured towards the food.

Y/n gave a thankful nod before reaching for a bite. “Thank you, Damien. This means very much to me.”

The man grabbed fig and brie, biting into them. “If you need to talk, I’m all ears. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. But I’m here.”

Y/n fidgeted with a slice of fig fruit. She mentally weighed her options before speaking again. “I haven’t seen Courtney in over a year. We got into an argument...about the things she wanted to do and where she wanted to be in life. I regret it. I regret it every day. I let our relationship ... _decay_...because I didn’t approve of what she wanted to do.”

“She wanted to work with horses, right? And entertain? That’s where she’s been this whole time?” Damien bit into some brie.

“I was treating her like she was someone like me. Someone that already had their life plans laid out for them. She was able to choose what she wanted in life.”

The young man studied Y/n’s face. “Y/n, were you...jealous that she had such an opportunity to live a dream that you tried burning bridges with her? She was your best friend. That had to be a hard decision to make.”

“It’s about more than that. I’m happy she was able to live how she wanted to... _thrilled_ that she got to work with her passions. But..I wasn’t there with her. She wasn’t with me. It didn’t matter what she was doing...I just wanted it to be with..with me. 

“I had this asinine vision that society would be in a different place by now. That two close friends could...be closer. And that I wouldn’t have to feel like I was left alone for the rest of my life. I see so many friendships for what they could be. The feelings that I’ve had over someone that will never be attainable I see in others. All of the time. Especially while I promenade! And it makes me sad for those yearning and it reminds me of what I can never have.”

There was a moment of silence before Y/n’s eyes widened in the realization of what she had just let out. “Oh my. I-You didn’t hear any of what I just said. Promise me!”

Damien laid a soft hand on Y/n’s arm. “I promise. I had no idea that you had harbored such...persuasions. Not that it’s anything you need to feel sorry about. You can’t help it. Your reactions, for sure, but...not for what you feel.”

“You, Lord Haas, will make someone a fine husband someday. Maybe even sometime soon? It is our season, finally, after all.” Y/n tried to hide her watery eyes behind a coy smirk. “Someone is bound to catch your eye.”

Damien breathed out before responding. “Someone already has, if I’m being honest. But maybe I’m far-reaching more than I originally thought.”

His words seemed to spark a sense of excitement through Y/n. She sat up straight and gripped the edges of the table.

“Who is she? Will you point her out to me while we promenade? No. I have an even better idea; can you introduce her to me at one of the balls?” Y/n was nearly on the edge of her seat. “Damien! This is exciting!”

“It’s not quite that intriguing, I promise you. Especially since nothing can come of it.” The man picked at the fruit on the platter. “But I digress. It seems that you’ve got your own sorting out to do. What are you going to do about callers if Courtney plans on joining in on the festivities this season? She may not come from one of the families but she has enough friends.”

“Then I hope she enjoys herself. For all I know, everything I felt could have been my very own thoughts and not hers. If she’s here to find a match, then let her. If she’s here to have fun, then by all means...I hope she has it. I just hope I can keep my heart to myself this time. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Y/n,” The man licked his lips before continuing. “Might I suggest trying to find out what exactly it is that your heart wants before you do anything else with it?”

The young woman topped her fig slice with some brie. “I’m going to pretend that you did not just offer such advice. Who would even think about courting a woman trying to figure out whether or not she wants her story to end with _another woman_? You slay me, Lord Haas.”

“I’m being entirely serious. Y/n, you could…” Damien seemed to pause before paying very close attention to fiddling with a berry. “We could stop your callers from coming around and maybe I could use a distraction. We could work together.”

“What? Like...you and I? _Together_ together?”

The german-born duke hesitated before taking one of Y/n’s hands into both of his. “We could go to promenade as a match. And then to the balls, And the parties. No one would be the wiser. You could use this time to figure out what it is you truly want. And then who.”

The young woman looked down at their hands, hers fitting inside his the way she suspects other women her age dream of, yet, she wasn’t sure what it did to her. What he offered could very much help her, but what if Courtney got the wrong idea? What if everyone got the wrong idea?

“But what if it went _right_?”

“Hmm?” Damien asked in confusion.

“Nevermind.” Y/n shook the thoughts from her head. “Damien, I think...you may be on to something. You’re right. I...I don’t know how to be a...a wife to anyone. Let alone a man. And I won’t know until I figure myself out a little bit more. And then if this girl is running through your mind and you firmly believe that you can never court her…”

“Trust in me with this. I always thought she was someone I could never hope to marry, far too good for me in so many ways. But...maybe this will help me to see who else is out there. Maybe I’ll find my perfect match. And if we come out as a couple, it’ll provide good reason for the other men to leave you alone.”

“Too bad they just don’t leave me alone as is.”

“I believe Olivia said the same thing after she met Sam.”

“Heavens, that was a riot.” Y/n lifted her pinky to solidify the agreement with her friend. “Lord Damien Haas, I believe we might have ourselves a deal.”


End file.
